The present invention relates to a micromachined moving device wherein a voltage of periodically varying polarity is applied across a fixed electrode plate and a moving electrode plate to drive the latter and, more particularly, to a micromachined moving device adapted to prevent the moving electrode plate from sticking to the fixed electrode plate.